Family portrait
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: What happens when bayla goes with her brother to see his family ? One of his family will keep her to himself. Read and review please it's my first story for wrong turn.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first wrong turn story I hope you like it. please r and r I am sorry :( I am not going to do the people good I am trying. And stevieLUVSAlex helped me with the name and the title for the story. She also edit for me too :) thank you so much I am setting this in the six movie with some charges to it though out the story and movie. So it's going to be different than the movie. **

Bayla packed her bag. She was going with her half-brother, Danny, to his family's house. He'd received a letter saying he had a family and he'd been invited to a hotel to meet up with them. He was taking his friends, ones that Bayla couldn't stand. She didn't like his friends at all, or his girlfriend for that matter. The girlfriend was far too irritating. She acted more like a mother than a girlfriend, demanding what he could and couldn't do with his own time. They took two cars. She took the car with put her brother because there was know room.

Bayla slipped into the black car beside one his friends. She sighed and took out her cell phone, placing her headphones in her ears to drown them out.  
>After a while the tire went flat. Bayla got out and went over to the tree, watching them from afar as she listened to her cell blaring in her ears. The boys manage to change the tire without too much fuss and they all climb back into the car and drive to the motel. Danny's pulled the car to a stop and Bayla was the first one to climb out.<br>Why had she come? She hated these people. She looked at her brother and saw some people

Bayla noticed Danny's girlfriend pulling him by the arm, and she lingered behind them. She walked with them into the lobby. Bayla pulled out her earphones and shoved her phone back into her pocket. She could hear Danny's friends talking amongst themselves, she couldn't decipher what they were saying, except that they were talking about Sally and Jackson, and that they were cousins or perhaps they were brother and sister, Bayla wasn't listening too closely.

Bayla didn't talk to any of them, she just silently listened. Then Sally announced to everyone that she and Jackson were in fact brother and sister. They the two of them led the rest of the group to a room with a big long table, and began chatting about the place.  
>Bayla looked at them and snapped, her defences rising. "Stop ganging up on my brother."<br>They looked at her and stopped talking. After a while they all began pairing off, each heading in a different direction. Bayla pulled her cell phone out and returned her earphones, drowning them out again.  
>They all met up again sometime later, when one of Danny's friends had found Hot Water Springs and suggested they all go skinny dipping.<p>

Bayla tagged along with Jackson, carrying her own bags to the room that he showed her. It was big and old-fashioned and the double bed looked comfortable. "Thanks, Jackson."  
>He nodded at her.<br>"Oh, and I'm sorry for them. I hate my brother's friends."  
>He frowned. "Brother?"<br>Bayla thought he knew. "Yeah," she nodded. "Danny is my brother. Well, my half-brother to be exact."  
>He looked at her and nodded.<br>"If you need anything else just call me," Jackson said and walked out of the room, leaving her alone. Bayla changed into her pyjamas and went to bed.  
>The next morning she walked the halls with her brother. She and Danny stopped to look at the pictures of his family.<br>"Danny, these people are your family."  
>He slipped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a side hug. "You're my family too."<br>"I know I am your sister. But it's great that you are seeing your family. I just wish they would like me too, you know..." she sighed and glanced at the pictures. They heard someone approaching.  
>"Danny, we have been looking everywhere for you," Danny's girlfriend said.<br>Bayla rolled her eyes and looked away. It seemed that she couldn't spend any time with her brother without someone else competing for his attention. Jackson came along and showed her another room in the building, which Bayla was grateful for. There was nothing worse than feeling like a third wheel. Looking around, Danny pointed out a bow and arrow. Bayla picked it up and glanced at it.  
>"You like it?" he asked her.<br>"Yeah. I only took a class on it at school. We never went hunting before though."  
>"It was your fathers," Jackson told Danny as he stepped up beside him.<br>Bayla handed it to her brother and watched him. His girlfriend didn't want him to go hunting; she didn't want him to do anything. But despite her whining, Jackson took Danny into the woods to hunt. Bayla was outside with the others when some of his friends returned. They talked about a missing old lady, and Danny' girlfriend told Bayla to go after her brother.  
>They walked and then Bayla heard something. A snap of a twig perhaps or... no, something else. The sound of dogs eating. They walked up and saw a guy gearing a deer. Bayla's eyes widened with horror and gasped, and the guy took off running.<br>Bayla went to run away when she felt a hand over her mouth.  
>She was dragged into the woods.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Three fringes is going to look like the first movie in this part of the story so far. Saw- tooth and one eye is going to look like in the 5 movie they look younger in this one. **

Bayla woke up to someone touching her cheek. She looked around she couldn't see that good. Her eye sight was off and blurry. She felt her legs and arms down. She couldn't move them. She had chains around them and was tired up to a bed. She looked around and she felt a rag in her month so if she did yell out it would be muffled. She then looked up and saw the guy that was rubbing her cheek. She looked at him with wide eyes. She just saw him but couldn't really see him. She closed her eyes and moved her eyes trying to see.

After a while she opens her eyes and looked around and then she saw him her eyes went to fear. She was scared and she couldn't yell out by the fear. Her heart started to race fast and beat loudly. It was a quit room and all she could here was her heart.

he just watched her. Jackson told them about one of the girls being Danny's sister and he didn't know which one so he was holing her until they knew. She was pretty laying there. He knew his family only sleeps with their family but he never did. He was just born and never did. Him or his other two brothers.

He watches her and smiled to himself. She was pretty not like the other girls he had killed just off the bat. She didn't look like the others. he sat in a chair on the other side of the room and just watches her. he hope this was the girl that was related to Danny. He didn't want to kill her. Just then the door opens and his brothers came in and looked at him and the girl. They went to the girl and he got up and pulled them away. He had to see if this was the girl. Even if it wasnted then he still wanted to keep her. He did his talking to this brothers telling them to leave her alone.

Bayla watched them scared. She didn't know what they wanted with her. she watches the blonde hair guy pull away the other too and talk to them but it wasn't words Just sounds. She watches them. She saw they could understand each other with out words. She watches the other two walk out and shuts the door. The blonde hair guy looked at her then went out the door with them. She tried to get her held and arms put if the chains but it was no use.

night time came and the guy came back and he puts his pointer finger to his lips to tell her not to yell. She nodded and he untied her and then took the rag form her mouth. Shs sat up and rubbed her wrist and looked at him. It was useless to run she thought. The other two would be outside the door waiting for her.

he watches her then went to the sink and got some water for her and took the glass to her. She took it and drinks it fast. She watches him then he brings over a plate. She got off the table and sat in the chair and looked at the food. He nods to her and she ate it hungry. it didn't tase like any meat she ever tased but she ate it hungry.

" what's your name ?" She ask him taking a breathe form the food and looked at him. He held his hand and she saw he only had three fingers. " three finger?" She asked. He nods and sat next to her. Then pointed at her. " I am bayla. " she said and ate some more of the food and drinks the water. " are you related to Sally and Jackson ?" She asked him. He nods then knew she was the girl that was Danny's sister. He smiled and reached out and pulled her hair out of her face and puts it behide her ear.

she watches him sacred to move when he touched her. He scared the crap out of her. If she tried to run he would just kill her or the other two would be out the house waiting for her. She watches all kinds of horror movies and yelled at the tv when the girl or guy was stuip for doing what she thought of doing. So she just wast there frozen and watches him. If he knew Sally and Jackson then he could be their family Which made him relater to her brother.

" what do you want form me ?" She asked him. He just watches her not speaking. She looked away wanting to see Danny again. He just watches her. He couldn't use real words just sounds. She would have to get to know him on his sounds. He really never felt this way about any girls Not even family. The rule was keep it in the family to pure their blood but she was Danny's half sister which worked for him.

after a while he got up a while later. He went to the window to see Sally and Jackson coming with Danny to show him to the family. He looked at her. He didn't want to scare her.

bayla got up to see what he was looking at and saw them. She smiled " Danny ". She went to go when he grabbed her and pulled her away form the door and made a sound telling her don't. He then took her to the bedroom and locked the door. He went out To the family.


	3. Chapter 3

She sits on the bed and hears yelling and laughing. She went to a small window and looked out. He must had thought she couldn't reach the window. She had pulled the nightstand to the window to see out. She saw a lot of people and her brother with Sally and Jackson stilling on a log by A fire. She looked around at the family and saw them all deformed like the three she saw but some of them were worse. She just watches with wide eyes. She didn't know what to think. she saw Sally give danny a cup of something.

She listens to what Sally jackson say to Danny. About the family being pure they stick to their own. her heart beats fast. Then what were they going to so with her? She thinks. She then saw what she didn't see what she thought he was saving her form seeing. One of Danny's friends was dragged to them. One of the ones she saw earlier one of the brothers . She then saw three finger gut him like a deer. She watches them all with horror as they began to drinks and she watches three finger get some of the guts out and the one of the family ate it . She puts her hand to her mouth then she saw her brother drink some of the blood as well. She then knew what they had fed her.

when she got done getting sick. She got up and then looked around for away out but there wasn't one. She lays on the bed sick. She held herself. The next morning she hears the door open and she then looked at three finger with fear. " you eat people !" She yelled at him and went to the far side of the room. She watches him and he went to go to her when she rolled on the bed and ran out of the room and out the back door. She ran into the woods and back to the hotel.

When she got into the hotel she started packing her bag scared. She had lost her brother and she didn't know if she was safe or not Now. She then hears a knock on the floor but she didn't Ito to it. She had to get out of there. She then hears yelling at Danny. All was left was tony , and her brother and one other friend She listens to fight talking about the guy three finger killed. She watches them and saw Tony and them go to a smell. She already knew what it was. a while later she hears yelling. She then hears three fingers giggling. And new they were after them.

she had to make a choice help them and die or help Danny's family and maybe live. or just stay out of it and let them kill them. She then ran and then saw tony and Sally. They talked and then she hears Sally was having Danny's baby she thought. Tony didn't like it and they started to fight. She then ran in and broke it up Before tony could put Sally's face in some hot Water. tony looked then picked up the shotgun she had and pointed at Sally and bayla. they looked at her then Danny comes and takes the gun away form tony.

bayla watches them and Jackson grabbed tony form behind with a knife to her throat. Danny told him no jaskson wasn't having it. Danny said he would kill her and he nods and pushes her to Danny. Danny lets her go and she ran. jaskson ran after her and she killed jasokson with some keys. She then grabbed bayla. And tried to get danny to come with her. " let her go tony " Danny said.

" no she is my key out of this place " she held her close and held the keys to her cheek . She backed up and they held laughing and bayla knew who it was. Bayla then kicked tony in the leg and moved fast and got out of her hold just as three fingers brings down a knife on tony.

Bayla watches still scared of him and backed away form him. " what are we going to do with her ?" Sally asked Danny.

" she is going to stay here with us Sally. She is my sister. " Sally looked at them. " she is your sister ?" He nods.

" yes ". They thought jaskson told her

" I am not going to eat people like you guys do. I want no apart of it " bayla told them. " I will hunt animals for me to eat " she told them then walked out of the room and went to her room. She meant it. She sat on the bed and sighed.

Three finger followed her. She watches her go to her room and sit on the bed. He crossed his arms and then went to her. He sat on the bed and looked at her. he pulled out his knife And showed it to her. He pointed to him then the knife to tell her he would help her hunt for food since he knew she never hunted before.

She looked at him " why do you care ?" She asked him. He reaches out and touched her cheek. He never felt anything like this ever she watched him and moved his hand off her cheek. She then got up and went to the window.

He got up and walked to her and kissed the back of her head. He wanted her to trust him and fell safe around him. he wrapped his arms around her and looked out the window as well. She then looked at him. " when can you reach me how to hunt ?" She asked him. He looked at her and pointed to the sun that was about to go down. " so tomorrow ?" She asked him. He nods and lets her go so she can sleep. " you will not hurt me ... Will you ?" She asked him. He looked at her and nods. He wound hurt her. That's the only person he could say that two other than family." Thank you for saving me " she said to him. He looked at her and nods. He walked out shutting the door. She got into bed and went to sleep. It was a long day.


End file.
